flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 3
"Thanks," Cardinalblaze replied, tucking her paws beneath her chest as she wrapped her tail around her body, carefully eating the prey he gave her. "You're welcome," He replied softly. He was tired, and wanted some sleep. As he padded to the Warrior's den to greet the new Warrior, Smudgetail, Flamestar called for him. "Birchtail, come forward, please." She rasped. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze frowned at her mate as he was called for more work. She wished she could help him with his difficult job, but she knew he was a hard-working and loyal tom, and it would be no-use.---- Hiddenshade stretched out.'Silverstar' 15:56, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar sat down, her tail curled around her paws. "Birchtail," She meowed softly. "Last night there was not much prey, and its getting more scarce each day." Birchtail looked at her in confusion. "But, I just caught a vole this morning! How can there be no prey in the forest? Leaf-bare is half over!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade pricked his ears. "Oi, I'll go!" He quickly offered happily, as he wanted/needed something to do.---- Mapleshine blinked sadly. They were running out of prey? She shuffled her paws nervously, fearing for the Clan's safety.---- Cardinalblaze swiftly ate her vole before rising to her paws and approaching the deputy and leader to see what was happening.'Silverstar' 16:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Correct, but each day there is less prey, and I need you to find out what's going on." Flamestar finished, swiftly lapping at her chest fur. Birchtail swished his tail worryingly. "How many cats should I take, can I take Cardinal with me?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stood firmly beside her mate as if supporting him, her tail parallel with the ground as she stood.---- Hiddenshade waved his tail that he'd happily go.'Silverstar' 16:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nodded, continuing to lap at her fur. "Take whoever you want," She meowed. Birchtail dipped his head, standing up. "Smudgetail, Cardinalblaze, Hiddeshade and Mapleshine, come with me," The deputy meowed, his voice quick and firm. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade's eyes flashed with excitement as he flicked his tail, surging with energy. He couldn't wait to catch some prey!---- Mapleshine flinched in surprise as her name was called. She nervously approached the group, her head held low.---- Cardinalblaze purred in happiness. "Our first hunt as mates," she breathed gently, her head held high.'Silverstar' 16:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Birchtail replied, his voice heard of excitement. "Let's get going," He meowed, signaling his tail outside of the camp. He called for Smudgetail, but he didn't come. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardianlblaze followed with her tail waving, loping at a normal speed, her blue eyes bright. She could see Hiddenshade's green gaze blazing with excitement and energy.---- Hiddenshade bounded alongside the patrol, energy burning inside him like a fire.'Silverstar' 16:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Coming!" Smudgetail called, quickly hurrying out of the Warrior's den. He saw as Birchtail and Cardinalblaze touched noses, as he longed for a mate. He followed the few cats and leapt forward. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 16:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine raced after the cats, her slender body helping with speed. She swiftly caught up with the patrol, her icy blue eyes bright with joy. She hadn't hunted in awhile due to work inside camp, but now she was free!---- Hiddenshade stumbled slightly due to his massive amount of energy and now carelessness, but he quickly regained his balance and raced along.'Silverstar' 16:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sniffed the air, scenting a cat coming way. ''Just who is this cat? I haven't scented him before..I bet he's stealing prey. '' [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardianlblaze paused, stiffening as she caught the scent and eventually identified it. "DarkClan!"'Silverstar' 16:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "You kniw these cats?" Birchtail hissed, lashing his tail at the two prey-stealers. "Who are they?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze curled her lips, revealing sharp white fangs. "I don't know them by name, but they reak of DarkClan."---- Hiddenshade's hackles raised as his tail lashed, unsheathing his claws.---- Mapleshine let out a warning growl.'Silverstar' 16:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "You've stolen ''our ''prey," Birchtail growled, doing the same as his noble warriors. "May I remind you, you're on our territory." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "And if you don't leave, we may have to skin you." Hiddenshade joined in as he flexed his claws, narrowing his green gaze.'Silverstar' 17:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Make us leave," Blade growled, narrowing his gaze. He lashed his tail, ready to pounce at any moment. Looking at Cardinalblaze, he unsheathed his claws. "Stay away from her!" Birchtail growled. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:31, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade lowered his head, his fangs barred. "Oh, I'd ''happily make you leave!" He spat, his fur spiking.---- Mapleshine snarled in anger, narrowing her icy gaze.---- Cardinalblaze spiked out her fur, unsheathing her claws. She felt a bit nervous deep down, but kept her intimidating appearance.Silverstar 20:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Try me," Blade hissed, lunging at him. He sunk his claws in and ripped at his pelt feircly. He left a bloody gash at his throat and sunk his teeth in. "Get off him!" Birchtail yowled, hurling himself onto the large tom. He pushed him off with steady paws. "Leave now!" ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]20:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade scored a large gash down the tom's stomach when he attacked, and now looked at the tom, snorting as if he hadn't done anything to him. "That's all? Wow, DarkClan's a bunch of weaklings." He growled simply, flexing his claws as she shook blood from them.'Silverstar' 20:43, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blade curled his lip, feeling no pain. "That was pathetic! You call that an attack? You fight like a kit!" He hissed, slashing at his stomach as blood dripped down. Hiddenshade lied on the ground, motionless. "No!" Birchtail yowled. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]20:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) It was simply a fake. When Blade was off guard, Hiddenshade leaped to his paws and bit down on the Tom until he heard a crack. He then let Blade fall to the ground, blood flowing from his now broken foreleg, leaving the cat motionless on the ground, unable to move due to broken bones. "Pathetic." Hiddenshade snorted, chasing off the other DarkClan cat before returning to camp, feeling perfectly fine, NOT another wound being given to him.'Silverstar' 21:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blade shot an angry glance at him. "Mouse-brains, I'll take your prey when I want to!" He snarled, soon running off. "Are you okay?" Birchtail asked, looking at his mate. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall''21:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine, how about you?" Cardinalblaze murmured as she pressed her head against the deputy's shoulder.Silverstar 21:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine, a little shaken up, but fine," He purred. "Hiddenshade, when we get back to camp, see Frostleaf so she can treat your wounds." ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]21:25, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shrugged. "They aren't bad at all, they aren't really bleeding and don't hurt." He meowed with a yawn.---- Cardinalblaze nodded. "Hiddenshade really taught them a lesson."'Silverstar' 21:29, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "He did," Birchtail replied. "It doesn't matter, your still injured, and your wounds can get worse." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]21:31, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, fine, yessir." Replied Hiddenshade with a flick of his black-and-silver tail.---- Mapleshine looked disgusted, as she waunt the biggest fan of Blood.'Silverstar' 21:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail headed back to camp while his patrol trecked behind him. Flamestar came rushing toward them. "You're back! Anything to report?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]21:36, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "DarkClan's been stealing prey. Found them and had a skirmish." Replied Hiddenshade, his gaze calm. Mapleshine shifted beside the towering black-and-silver warrior.'Silverstar' 21:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "DarkClan.." Flamestar replied. "What kind of skirmish? Is anyone hurt?" Her voice trailed off quietly as she gazed at the tabby's wounds. Cutting in, Birchtail waved his tail. "Hiddenshade, go see the medicine cat." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]21:43, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "They don't hurt and aren't bad, but fine." Muttered Hiddenshade, loping off to Frostleaf, flicking his tail in greeting.'Silverstar' 21:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Greetings, Hiddenshade," She said in a cold tone. "What happened to you? You look like you just had a disagreement with a pack of foxes!" Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 21:58, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Simple border skirmish, it's not as bad as it looks, really." The black-and-silver Tom responded, flexing his claws slightly.'Silverstar' 22:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "So, Flamestar..." Birchtail meowed softly. "What should we do about those prey-stealers? We gave them a firm warning they'll never forget." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]22:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine stretched out, her blue gaze soft once more as she neared the freshkill pile.---- Hiddenshade gazed at his wounds, silently agreeing with himself that his wounds weren't bad.'Silverstar' 23:32, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar thought for a moment. "We will have a patrol guarding the outside of our camp, and if they come back, we'll surely teach them a lesson." Flamestar answered, her golden orange pelt shining. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]14:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow padded over to Flamestar, fear bubbling inside her. "What about me?" she asked, her bony figure rippling like a snake. "I'm sorry about that tom." Stormver ((Fixed my sig.)) Flamestar turned to see the dark warrior, thin as a thistle! Without question, she bombed out a response. "Why did you attack Owlscream? You could've killed him!" Flamestar 22 14:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Seeing some trouble, Hiddenshade raced from the Medicine Cat Den to lay his tail on Flamestar's shoulders. "M-ma'am, ma'am, it's alright, I was there too keep him safe, Owlscream is fine." He murmured in a soft tone meant for soothing her.'Silverstar' 16:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC) "I know I just-" Getting cut off by the heroic warrior, she calmed herself. "It's fine." Flamestar 22 16:30, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded. "She was probably driven crazy by hunger."'Silverstar' 16:44, January 18, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe, but why would a cat kill another in rogue territory? She could've just asked Owlscream to come to camp and grab a bite to eat instead of clawing his tail off!" Flamestar yowled, getting annoyed at the conversation. Flamestar 22 16:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade kept his fur flat and gaze cool, his tone soft. "Yes, but it is a mistake that she will never make again. If she does, then we will find her once more, and she will regret it."'Silverstar' 17:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad you'll make sure of it," Flamestar replied, her voice raspy and cold. She yawned, then ending their conversation. Flamestar 22 17:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) "H-He's right," Stormwillow mewed, her belly snarling. "It was only hunger that drive me to attacking him." She collapsed, panting. "Please. I can't do this anymore. Days upon days of hunger have been why I came in the first place. I'm just a rogue, but I'm starving." She winced, holding down the rush of anger and craziness gearing to take over again. She couldn't do it anymore. Her hunger threated to leap onto her. "I-It's coming," she wailed. "The hunger that drove me forward. It's coming!" She panted, foam bubbling in her mouth. She stood up, trying to keep it from attacking any cats. But she was unsuccessful, her body rushing towards a cave. Her mind wailed, "Stormwillow! Stop! No!" Her body seemed to ignore all commands. She leaped onto a silver queen, unable to stop herself.----Silverstorm snarled,wrestling with the new stranger. "Go Mama!" Wolfkit chanted. Silverstorm pushed the stranger out, letting out a yowl of trimph. "I'm sorry!" the stranger wailed. "I'm so sorry! Flamestar! I'm sorry!" Tears were flowing down the rogue's face. She was thin, thinner than Silverstorm would ever believe. "I'm sorry! This should have never happened!" the rogue yowled again. Silverstorm closed her eyes, silently forgiving the rogue. It was clear the rogue hadn't ment to attack her. Stormver "No!" Flamestar yowled, tears rolling from her eyes. "Go..." She ordered. "Leave my camp imediantly, and take a few peices of prey with you." She padded towards Silverstorm, placing a paw on her chest. "Oh StarClan why!" She yowled, her voice trailing off in sadness. Firekit wailed at his mothers side. "Mama? Mama? Flamestar why isn't she waking up!" Flamestar 22 00:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine!" Silverstorm meowed. "Flamestar, the rogue never ment to attack me. She's only driven by hunger. Give her a chance, and we'll work this out. I know she never attacked me on purpose." She licked Firekit behind the ear. "I just feel like I trust her.."--Stormwillow swallowed a mouthful of pride on the silver queen's words. "I am sorry," she called, her voice cracking. "I can't do this if I am not hungry. I won't. My belly will not be satisfied until I am able to get a full belly. I would chow til bellyache came to me. Bellyache would be satisfactory for me." Stormwillow winced, belly snarling, turning to the prey pile and biting into a huge thrush. ''Thrush! I love thrush! Stormver Hiddenshade lay his ears back, claws unsheathed in case they were needed. He gazed at Flamestar, as if telling her he was ready for her any command.Silverstar 01:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Firekit sighed with releif, jumping up and bubbling with excitement. "Mama! Mama!" At the moment, Flamestar couldn't think of what to say, to be harsh, or to be calm. She was stressed, and tired. She sighed, sitting down with her head hung low, and her ears drooped. "Fine, you can stay. But if you attack another one of our Warrior's, you'll have to leave." Flamestar sighed again, wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws. "Hiddenshade, I want you to take a patrol out to scan the area, check if any of our prey is still posession to those DarkClan cats." Flamestar 22 01:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow let out a sigh of relief. "You won't regret it. I promise." She quickly chowed the crow down. Closing her eyes, her belly finally full for the first time in moons, she fell asleep. User:Silverstorm123(imm lazzyyyy today) Hiddenshade shifted, still on guard for he sake of his Clanmates.Silverstar 00:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm blinked at the rogue. "Let her stay with me, Flamestar," she meowed, grabbing the rogue's scruff. "I promise, if she were to attack again, I'd kill her with my own teeth and claws." She dragged the rouge to the nest next to her. The rogue seemed peaceful now; her whiskers twitched at Silverstorm's touch, but other than her tail flicking around to her belly and back, she was still. It seemed like the rogue was having a dream about her future; the tail seemed to indicate that she was pointing out that she was expecting kits. I wonder who she thinks her mate will be, Silverstorm wondered. -Stormver "Fine, but keep a close eye on her." Flamestar grunted, seeming to put much faith in the queen. Flamestar 22 00:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade turned to his leader. "Ma'am," he began, stepping forward and ruffling his pelt. "Is there anything I can do? Show the newcomer around? Train an apprentice?"Silverstar 03:30, January 22, 2015 (UTC) " Sure," She grunted, waving her tail. She yawned, the wind ruffling her ginger pelt. Flamestar 22 20:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked, cocking his head slightly. "Does that mean you'd like to show her around or train someone?"----- Cardinalblaze sat down.Silverstar 23:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Hiddenshade, if you'd like, you can show her around." Flamestar meowed. Flamestar 22 23:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes Ma'am," Hiddenshade responded, turning away and approaching the newcomer, still feeling iffy about her. "I'm here to show you around our Camp."Silverstar 23:08, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nodded. "Cardinalblaze, where is Birchtail?" Flamestar 22 23:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gave her leader a small shrug. "I honestly don't know, he left on a patrol quite some time ago..."Silverstar 23:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm lashed her tail. "Hiddenshade," she meowed, "She's asleep. You don't want to disturb her, do you?" She paused to lick the rogue's fur. "She's okay with me. I'll show her around when she wakes up."-Stormver(lazy today :3) Hiddenshade nodded with a small frown, extremely bored since no-one let him do anything, and he didn't have any family anymore." Um, alright then..."Silverstar 23:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC) A large, muscualr brown figure appeared. "I'm back!" Birchtail announced, prowling into the camp. "Hi, Cardinalblaze! Did you miss me?" He chuckled, losing all thought that his brother was really alive. Flamestar 22 03:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred softly, nuzzling his chin. "I was worried about you; oh how I missed you..." She murmured, stepping back to gaze at him with warm blue eyes.---- Hiddenshade padded about with his head low.Silverstar 16:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "Ah, don't worry about me.." He said histerically. "I missed you too, but I'm back now." Flamestar 22 16:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I have something to tell you then..." Cardinalblaze murmured, touching her nose to his. "...You're going to be a great father."Silverstar 16:22, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail widend his eyes. "You're expecting kits? That's great!" He sohuted, licking her behind the ear and purring happily. Flamestar 22 16:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred, twinning her tail with his. "I better move in the nursery. See ya around?"Silverstar 16:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "I'll come with you if you'd like!" Birchtail meowed, confidence and proudness shining in his eyes. Flamestar 22 16:37, January 24, 2015 (UTC) The reincarnate of Sparkstar twitched her whiskers In amusement. "Well alright then, just watch out, my big gut my hit you and knock you out cold." She purred, trotting to the nursery.Silverstar 16:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail chuckled softly, purring in amusement. He twitched his whiskers, slowly trotting after her. Flamestar 22 16:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Sleekstorm lie in the nursery, Bluekit by her side. "Mama, can I go play with Firekit?" Bluekit asked, her blue eyes shining. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 17:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Firekit trotted around the nursery, flicking his tail boredly. Flamestar 22 17:26, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "I suppose, but stay out of trouble," She meowed, giving Bluekit a gentle lick. "Thanks mama!" Bluekit called, proudly prancing outside of the nursery. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 17:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ((Time for a post from my newest chararacter!)) Scorchclaw stretched in the middle of camp, gazing at the Nursery. Hmph. ''He yawned boredly, standing up. He stood in the middle of camp while watching Bluekit prance out of the nursery. Firekit continued to trot around boredly He let oy a moan, but before he could, Bluekit arrived. "Bluekit!" Flamestar 22 17:33, January 24, 2015 (UTC) (I think I'm ready for the timeskip. :3) Cardinalblaze, with the help of her beloved Birchtail, had made a nice, large nest. She now lay there, eyes closed and her tail wrapped around her paws. She had recently talked about names with Birchtail, and was set on naming one Shadowkit, and another Stormkit.'Silverstar' 17:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) It's been moons, and Cardinalblaze and Birchtail have given birth to four healthy kits; Shadowkit, Emberkit, Stormkit, and Scarletkit. Birchtail licked Cardinalblaze behind the ear. "They're beautiful names," He replied, setting his tail on her shoulder, a purr rumbling in his throat. Flamestar 22 17:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out an exhausted purr, pressing her nose into his shoulder. "They'll be brave and strong warriors, maybe even lead the Clan one day." She murmured, closing her blue eyes and letting out a soft sigh.---- Stormkit pressed his well-muscled body against Scarletkit's, their breathing matching.'Silverstar''' 18:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit and Emberkit rolled around, sqealing. "They're beautiful, just like their mother." Flamestar 22 18:09, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan